kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Timeline please ? This thing needs a timeline ! We can't have events going out of sequence ! So here's the planned timeline for now : ;First timeline *Hanx and Valxoos are born. *Etienne-Stryion is born. *Hellius Shadoe and Giieg are born. They become friends. *Noah is born. *The events of the Calamity take place. *Hellius and Giieg clash ; the latter winning. Their bond shatters for good and the two go their separate ways. *Noah (Xahno) loses his heart. *Etienne-Stryion (TNE) loses her heart. *Giieg loses his. *Saule and Aidan receive the Keyblade. *Saule exposes his love for Tira. *Xiggie meets Yrax and trains under her in the Icy Lands. *Yrax is killed and dies in Xiggie's arms. Xiggie takes her in and vows revenge. *Saule and Aidan voyage to lots and lots of worlds, defeating enemies and encountering countless friends. *Aidan is cursed by Kami and is turned into a guardian beast. *Saule, disillusioned by Aidan's transformation, goes to another place (yet to think of a name). *He encounters several Heartless, who are trying to get hold of Tira's heart. *Tira eventually dies, but Saule absorbs her. *Saule soon loses his heart to the Heartless and Xaelus is born. *Xaelus wanders off to Remnant Citadel where he becomes the final disciple of Kami/Xelot. *Raxard is given the mission to aid Lord Kami by the Silencer Guild. He heads to Remnant Citadel to meet him. *Xaelus finds another Nobody, Hanx, and they make a pact. Xantos soon joins and La Lutte is born. *Valxoos joins LL. *Xahno is located by Xaelus, and is taken in. He is told that if he can find recruits for La Lutte, Xahno may join the group. *Francaix and his cohorts join LL, bringing the total number to 10. *Xantos kills Seraph's parents, leaving Seraph on his own. With this, his dark side grows, and his hate for La Lutte is born. *Troisnyxetienne and Xiggie wander through the Realm of Darkness. (Xaelus watches, from a distance, Xahno approach the duo) *They encounter Xahno. Trois and Xiggie are taken to the Old Mansion in Twilight Town, where Xahno, seemingly an ally, turns on them, summoning many Heartless and Nobodies. *After defeating the hoard, Xahno reveals that he was merely testing them for what was ahead. *Vector Gray encounters and battles TNE, while Xiggie watches. After narrowly defeating the young Nobody, Vector trains troisnyxetienne for roughly a month before they part ways. *One by one, Francaix and his cohorts are expelled from LL because they were trying to overcome Xaelus. *TNE and friends are taken in by Xaelus. *Delacroix and Reignoux join. *Xiggie shares his story. *Xelak joins. *TNE shares her story. *Axane joins and LL reaches 11 members. *Xahno's past is revealed. *Xashowd is awakened and continues collecting Remnants of Organization XIII. *Delacroix and Reignoux share their stories. *Xaelus brings the members of LL for their first mission in (let's name a world). And then, big plot hole... *Xiggie and Hellius have a confrontation in the Icy Lands ; Hellius is defeated after a one-on-one combat. *Hellius retreats into the darkness and soon makes his way to Remnant Citadel. Kami finds him and asks him to be his subordinate. Both of them are unaware that they are trying to act against each other. *All the present members of LL scour the area beneath Remnant Citadel for the first time. They confront Hellius. Xiggie takes him out while TNE and the rest split up to find Kami. *Before they could even go to the middle half of the castle, Hellius dies and is transformed into a monstrosity. They all take him out. *Xiggie mourns for Hellius. *TNE encounters Vector once more, who has by now gone completely insane. They fight to a draw, but just as Vector regains his proper mentality, he throws down his sword and asks his former apprentice to kill him. TNE hesitantly does so, and then takes his sword as a reminder of the short time they were friends. *Hellius X Shadoe is born. LL soon finds him beneath Remnant Citadel... *He wishes to redeem himself and joins LL as the 12th member. *Axane is captured by Kami's disciples and is forced to work for them. *Axane realises that LL is under threat and plans to save them, but is soon killed off and dies in Xiggie's arms. Xiggie absorbs her and is now burning with hatred for Kami. Xahmost's rank increases by a notch. *Hanx and Xantos die. *Valxoos dies. *TNE, Xiggie, Delacroix, Reignoux, Xahno, Xahmost and Xelak go into hiding. *Delacroix dies. The entire Twilight Town is shaken by this news. Academe Destina is no longer prejudiced towards Nobodies when they hear what had happened to her, and they do something in her honour (yet to think of something...) The remaining members vow revenge. *Xaelus eventually finds his heart and... has a change of heart. *Xaelus seeks out the members he once exiled and takes them in again, with the exception of Francaix, who dies after being defeated by Xahno. They are joined by Xashowd. *He gathers the surviving members, disperses LL and they form a pact to vanquish Kami and his disciples, one by one. *Hellius X fights one of Xelot's disciples and is soon killed. *Xahmost joins LL and together, they take out the remaining disciples. *The remains of LL face Raxard and take him out. *Raxard is terribly weakened after the fight, and Xashowd takes the opportunity to seize his Heartless, urging everyone else to raid the castle. *They finally meet Kami and the rest of the disciples and the final showdown begins. *At Kami's death TNE learns that Kami was the one responsible for bringing the Heartless to Twilight Town and the Icy Lands, killing their loved ones in the process. Remnant Citadel fades from the pages of history and the remaining members of what was once LL get back their hearts and their original names. *An elegy is played in memory of those who fought for their hearts, but did not get them back... ;Second timeline *The remaining LL members introduce the story and the changes that have taken place four years from the first storyline. Noah returned to school and graduated, and now sports silver hair and a new outlook ("Incognito's the way to go"). *Exactly four years after the fall of Kami and his followers, the Deathhead Coalition is born. *Xashowd returns after collecting more Remnants and reviving Xigbar. They seek out the remaining members of LL to discuss the current affairs of the worlds. So how do we put in the other storylines ? And don't forget Kai, Kia, Vector and Seraph ! TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 12:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I think that there are some htings that are "wrong" in that there plot/time line... * I am pretty sure that Saule was the one that Kami cursed, not Aiden. (I personally think that we could really skip this "cursed beast" thing, but that's just me...) * Didn't Kami also erase the duo's memories? I tohught so... * The Exiled were a part of Lord Kami's Disciples , not La Lutte! and they tried to overthrow Kami/Xelot (whoever was in charge...) * Who is Xahmost? and how does he "increase his rank" within Lord Kami's Disciples? and if he's with LKD, why does he join La Lutte? * I wasn't planning to let Axane go so quickly... but I guess it's OK :P * Aiden also participates in the final battle, ya? * Also, wouldn't it be smart to make Xelot get away from the final battle? that way, he's the main bad guy in the sequel. (but let's not think to much of the sequel now, as we must finish the first story first :P) I think that's all the things I noticed... but we need to figure out/plan what happens during the big plothole in the middle... We could make that the place where the player comes in, and can make some choices, and ends up meeting either Aiden or Saule (depending on the choices he made) and following them for the rest of the story. While that's happening, the members of La Lutte are going on "missions" (doing what?) and occasionally being noticed by "the player". how does that sound? - Iceboy'' '' 18:04, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay, you know what ? I'm going to give you all the liberty of editing the timeline as you see fit - because I'm kinda confused.... ^_^"" I'll make the changes which I think I've understood. Oh dear, my head's spinning. Seriously. @Xiggie : Did you receive it ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:14, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Are you talking to me or SX? oh, and did I receive what? - Iceboy'' '' 09:36, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Both. And I was talking about Saat Terakhir... TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 11:53, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Ahh, yes I received it. Thank you :D then I'll put up the timeline I think is correct (as soon as I get home from school :P) - Iceboy'' '' 12:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay, take your time. ^_^ Will be waiting. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 12:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Um, it doesn't look like you know what's going on at all. Xelak dies when Xelot.Kami destroys LL (around the same time as the other members) and the Deathhead coalition is born shortly thereafter, led by Xelak upon his rebirth. The Coalition helps during the final fight with Kami. Just trying to clear things up, cuz this is NOT how I wrote it on my user page. Xelak 04:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Too late, I already had this storyline in mind. :P Pity I didn't beat you to it. This had to be a story of survival, not a melodrama. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 07:20, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I tried to help out here. Feel free to edit to your heart's content. Xelak 22:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hmmm........looks like Kia and Rhapsody shall be involved in the big plothole. Kaihedgie 00:32, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :That's good. Because now the plothole involves the voyage from world to world, and what happens in between. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:52, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the Delay Help... please....